Consequences
by SwiftDemise
Summary: PLEASE READ ME! I HAVE BEEN UPDATED! LOL! Don't get upset with me just yet loyal fans..... be on the look out for more updates if you want to find out what happens when Buffy comes back! I have a few tricks up my sleave that I think you might enjoy!
1. AN and Prologue

**Author's note**

I don't know if any of you have been reading my Fic 'Wish and Consequences' or were reading it until I stopped updating. The truth is I will not be updating it at all.

Despite all the good reviews that I got from it, I didn't really like it all that much.

It wasn't coming out like I had wanted and it really wasn't that good.

I didn't like the way I'd had Buffy go to some wish demon to get Spike's little fishes swimming again.

I do like the plot though so I have decided to rewrite the whole thing.

I truly hope that I have not disappointed those of you who liked it. But hopefully this one will be better and you may not be too upset with me. I have already written the prologue for it and I think this story will be easier for me to write than the other one.

I have also changed the name of the story to 'Consequences" because in this one, Buffy doesn't make any wishes.

The result of course will be the same, but they have been a few tweaks to the story that I think are for the better.

I also want to apologize to those of you who liked the fact that Tara was in the fic because she won't be in this new one that I am writing.

I hope you guys will continue to read and review this fic and hopefully you will like this new one better than the other one.

I plan on getting rid of 'Wish and Consequences' completely and starting over fresh with this new one.

Thanks again to those of you who read the story and reviewed. And once again I hope you will like this new one better than the old one.

Below you will be able to read the Prologue for 'Consequences'. Please review it and let me know what you think so far. I really think the explanation for Buffy bearing Spike's child makes more sense in this one and Buffy is not all Depress-o girl for a long period of time.

* * *

**Prologue to 'Consequences' **

When Buffy looked back on her decision, she didn't know why she had decided to do what she did; she just remembered knowing that she would never regret it.

Spike had been perfect in everyway except one, he had loved her. He'd made life difficult by upsetting the normal balance of her love life. She had been so used to the **'Love me, Leave me'** thing that it confused her when Spike had stayed by her side, always loving her no matter what. And some how, she felt that she owed him for that.

For being the only guy that stayed with her till the end, his end.

**To Quote Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet: **

'**My only love hath sprung from my only hate'**

They had been enemies and yet some how even then he had helped her when she needed it.

That's why she did it. Because Spike deserved to be happy as well, after suffering from so much loss. His life, his mother, Cecily, Drusilla and finally her. He had lost her before he had even begun to have her. And that's what had made him hurt so much more.

Buffy hated herself for taking so long to finally realize that Spike truly loved her. And that she truly loved him.

She had known right away what she would do, and she was so happy when she'd finally did it.

The only problem was, she hadn't expected him to die down in the cave that day during the final battle with the 'First'. And she definitely did not expect to end up telling him that she loved him, while holding his enflamed hands.

But the last thing she expected was for him to say **"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."** Before Faith dragged her out of the cave.

That had hurt, a lot. And after that she'd been depressed for almost two months before getting herself back into the routine of being the Slayer.

Dawn, Faith, Andrew, and Herself had decided to go to Cleveland and guard the Hellmouth that was sitting beneath the city.

Giles, Willow, Kennedy and a handful of the SITs (Slayers in Training) moved to England to open up a new and greatly improved Watcher's Council and Slayer Training School.

Xander, Wood and another handful of SITs moved to Oklahoma to become a team of Demon Hunters.

The Rest of the SITs (Incase you were wondering) went off on their own slay vampires, others had followed Giles to England and applied at the Slayer Training School. And a small group of them decided to just go back home and live as though they had never heard of 'Slayers'. Which was fine because, the spell that Willow preformed, ensured that who ever had the potential to be a slayer, would have the choice to be a slayer or not.

But the Scoobies had a reunion later in the year when, Dawn called up Giles and told him to contact the others so that everyone could meet the newest member of the Scooby gang: William, Buffy's son.

Of course they had all been surprised by the news; Most of them had been happy for her. Xander had been infuriated when Buffy told everyone who the father was. Giles had simply been intrigued.

Because you know…It's not everyday that a Slayer bears the child of a Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Buffy flew up almost as soon as she had landed. The demon growled as Buffy kicked it in the face causing it to stumble backwards.

**"Dawn, sword!"** She shouted as she rolled out the path of the demon.

Dawn, who was perched on top of a nearby crypt, turned around and picked up the sword lying next to a carrier and tossed it to her sister.

Buffy caught the sword in one hand and flew at the demon again, stabbing it in the shoulder before landing on the ground behind it.

The demon roared out in pain and fell to its knees holding the wound. Buffy spun around, swinging the sword and cutting off the demon's head. A mess of demon

guts flew out as the head flew off the shoulders.

Dawn handed the carrier over to Buffy, before climbing down from the crypt.

**" I so hope you plan on taking a shower before you got to bed because, God Buffy, William just pooped his pants and he smells better than you ****right now."** Dawn covered her nose as she walked past the slime covered slayer.

Buffy frowned and looked down at the baby smiling up at her from the carrier,** "I guess this means that Dawn won't be helping me to put you to bed tonight huh?"**

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, the first few chaps will probably be short but longer than this one at least. I appoligize that I didn't make them longer. Like I said

in the previous page, I am trying to rewrite the other story that I had up. This is a bit difficult, I don't want to screw up like I did with that one. Chapter Two

might be longer than this one. I really hope that you guys like it so far and thanks to those of you who reviewed on the Prologue.

For those of you who are expecting to learn how Buffy got pregnant with Spike's child...sorry but I don't think I will be revealing that part just yet.

I do want to move this story a little faster than my other ones so you will find out soon. But probably not for a few chapters.

Please keep reviewing guys and I will keep writing!

Love to you all!

AmberCrazy4mySpike


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy smiled as she placed William in his crib, every time she looked at him, she felt as though she was looking at Spike.

William had so many of his father's features for instance: When William slept he looked like an angel, and it made her remember the time when she had woken up before Spike in the crypt and watched him sleep before taking off. Spike had also looked like an angel.

And the Beautiful Sapphire eyes that they both shared, she felt swallowed up every time that she gazed into them. And last but not least, William had his father's curly, blonde hair (not bleach blonde).

The only thing that William seemed to have gotten from her was his small frame. William, like her, would be short or in kinder terms: Vertically Challenged.

Faith stood in the doorway of Buffy's bedroom, watching as Buffy stood over the crib. **"It's been two years B, and I can still hear the buildings comin' down around us, you know?"**

Buffy nodded, **"Every time I look at him, I see Spike and I just wish that he was here to see how beautiful his son has turned out to be." **

Faith stepped in to the room, **"Angel called, something's going on down there he thought you should know about." **

Buffy turned around, **"What did he say?"**

"**The Government wants to rebuild the town; they can't just leave a giant crater in the middle of California. Angel says they are going to start work on it next month, So he was thinking, to send a team down there to excavate, you know look for anything that might lead the government people to think that something was going down to make it just collapse like that. Angel wanted to run it by you first, incase you wanted to be there." **

Buffy nodded, **"He was right, I do." **

"**He said you could sleep on it, give him a call tomorrow night." **

Buffy nodded, **"Thanks Faith." **

"**No problem B, Night." **

"**Good night." **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Buffy stood at the mouth of the crater staring down in to it, Andrew, who had volunteered to go with her, was crouched down next to her in his new trench coat.

His apparel had changed since they left Sunnydale, he no longer sported Star Trek t-shirts, now his t-shirts were plain, black, white, or army green colored. And he wore black jeans or army green pants.

And Buffy had to admit, Andrew was more mature than he had been in the past and it seemed that Dawn had began taking a liking to him.

"**What are we supposed to find here?" **Andrew asked, standing up.

Buffy shrugged, **"hopefully nothing, I guess that's the point. Make sure that there is nothing here that can raise any questions." **

"**Like there isn't enough with a giant crater in the middle of California." **

Buffy turned around and walked back to the truck that they had rented from a local car rental shop. Angel's crew were supposed to be coming tomorrow, Buffy hadn't wanted to make things complicated by going to L.A. so she and Andrew had arrived in a helicopter, courtesy of the watcher's council, which was run by none other than her own ex-watcher and Willow.

"**Hey Buffy, come here. I think I might have just gotten us a head start on that excavation," **

Buffy ran back to the crater and stood next to Andrew, **"What is it?"**

"**Look way down there, I think something is reflecting the sun. I saw a tiny little flash a moment ago."**

"**That just mightbe the metal from some car or a piece of glass."**

"**But we should check it out though, just incase." **

"**We can do it tomorrow when Angel's crew comes."**

"**Since when have you ever waited?"**

"**Fine, give me a hand. I'll go down there and check it out, you stay up here incase I need any help." **

Buffy climbed down into the crater and made her way to the object that Andrew had pointed out.

Getting there was a bit of trouble, for one the land was unstable in certain areas and she constantly felt as though she were trekking through the desert.

Bending down, Buffy sifted through the dirt to try dig out the object. So far it just looked like a shiny piece of jewelry, it was green and looked valuable but it was difficult to see it properly.

After a few minutes of digging Buffy stood up, shocked and surprised at what she had discovered.

The object lying in the dirt was none other than the Amulet that she had given to Spike to wear for the final battle.

_But how did it get all the way up here? We were fighting under ground. _

And then the thought occurred to her, _Spike must have survived the collapse and dug his way to the surface only to be turned to dust by the scorching rays of the sun._

Tears welled up in her eyes and she wondered for a moment if that could have actually happened.

But she quickly wiped them away when she heard Andrew calling to her, **"Buffy, what did you find?" **

"**You were right!" **She shouted back as she walked back to the spot where she had climbed down. **"Help me up." **

It was only until they were safely in the confines of her hotel room did she show Andrew the Amulet.

"**Oh wow, that's what you gave to Spike." **

"**But how did it get there?"**

"**that is weird, and you said that Spike's hand's were on fire when you last saw him, so I doubt that he dug his way to the surface." **

"**Still doesn't explain the Amulet getting to the surface, I mean I know its supposed to be magical and all that but why would it just appear there."**

"**Maybe it's a defense mechanism, like in the movie JUMAJI, if the game was like buried beneath something it would start making this drum beating sound till some one found it and moved the stuff off." **

"**I hate to say this but that actually would make sense in this case, the amulet isn't supposed to be buried so it moves it's self to a different location." **

"**That might explain why we know so little about it, right?"**

Buffy nodded, **"We should get some rest, big day ahead of us tomorrow, I'm going to keep the Amulet with me until I can send it to Giles to have it analyzed." **

Andrew glanced at the amulet one last time, **"That thing sure is weird."**

"**thanks for your help to day Andrew"**

"**That's what I'm here for right." **And he went to his room.

After Andrew was gone Buffy examined the Amulet some more. The last place it had been was with Spike.

Some how it made her feel closer to him, holding it in her hand.

Buffy slipped the Amulet around her neck and laid down, if Giles didn't find anything interesting about it, Buffy planned on keeping it and wearing so that she would never forget Spike.

But unfortunately as she was quickly falling asleep, she didn't see when the Amulet flickered. Like a light bulb that doesn't want to come on.

The amulet flickered a bit then it flashed brightly, illuminating the room, and then just like that, it was dark again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_NEXT DAY_-

Andrew woke up the next morning feeling a sense of panic. Quickly, he ran over to Buffy's room and knocked on the door.

But there was no answer, so he pounded on the door and waited again.

Slowly the door crept open and a groggy looking Buffy peeked out, **"What the hell do you want?" **

"**Sorry I was just checking you on. Angel's excavating crew should be here any minute, we should get dressed." **

Buffy yawned and nodded, **"You go meet them, I'll be around in a little bit." **

"**Alright, see you later then." **

Buffy nodded and shut the door. Sleepily she inched her way from the door. She felt so weak, so tired. A minute before reaching the bed….She collapsed.

_THREE HOURS LATER-_

Andrew marched back to Buffy's room and began pounding on the door again.

When he received no answer, Andrew had two of Angel's guys breakdown the door. Inside they found an unconscious Buffy lying on the floor.

_A DAY LATER- _

Angel hovered over the bed, **"She's been this way since yesterday you said?" **

Andrew starred at the slayer, **"Yeah, I came to check on her and she seemed as thought she hadn't slept, she said she would be at the site in a few minutes so I left. A few hours later a two of the guys and I found her unconscious on the floor." **

"**What did you two do yesterday?"**

Andrew scratched his head, **"Nothing, after we arrived, we just checked out the crater and then went to bed."**

Angel narrowed his eyes, **"That's it?"**

"**Oh yea, I saw something in the crater so Buffy went down to get it. Turned out to be the Amulet that she gave to Spike for the battle against the FIRST." **Andrew shrugged, **"That's it."**

Angel looked alarmed, **"She found the amulet down there?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**What did she do with it?"**

"**She said she was going to keep it, just till she could send it to Mr. Giles to have it analyzed."**

Angel frowned, **"That has to be it, God. I knew I should have done more research on it before giving it to her. Where is it now?"**

Andrew pointed at Buffy's neck, **"She's wearing it." **The gold chain was visible around her neck, while the green stone was hidden beneath her shirt.

Angel stared at Buffy for a minute before getting on his cell phone, **"Wes, send a med chopper over, and prep the medical ward, I'm bringing Buffy in." **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy began slipping in and out of consciousness during the helicopter ride to Wolfham and Hart.

Angel and Andrew watched her carefully, every time she woke up it was torture for them.

Buffy woke up gasping for breath for a minute before falling back into unconsciousness.

"**Shouldn't we take the amulet off?" **asked Andrew

Angel shook his head, **"No, we can't risk it. If we take the amulet off it could kill her, we leave it on for now until we know more about it."**

Andrew looked out the window, **"I have to call Giles and Dawn when we get to Wolfham and Hart."**

Angel looked at Andrew then stared back at Buffy, **"Does he know that she's here?"**

"**No"**

"**He's going to be upset, when you tell him what's happened. Buffy should have called him first."**

"**She can take care of herself." **Andrew said turning away from the window.

"**Apparently she can't!" **growled Angel

Andrew sighed defeated, Angel was right. They should have talked to Giles first.

It was too late now. Now they had to face the consequences.

The rest of the ride to W and H was silent.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At H and W, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Buffy yet, but they all agreed that the Amulet should not be removed until more research was done on it.

Buffy awoke two days later, very confused as to where she was. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was six in the morning.

She pulled the little sticky, plastic circles off her body and slid out of bed surprised to find her slippers on the floor next to the bed just the way she liked them.

She peeked through the doorway, looking up and down the hallway. Finding it empty, Buffy slipped out of the room and began wandering down the hall way until she came to a large balcony.

Pulling open the door and stepping out, Buffy was amazed by the incredible view before her. The whole city of Los Angeles was sitting right in front of her. Its was amazing.

Buffy hugged herself and wondered what she was doing here. The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep after putting the amulet on and that was it. She knew where she was of course, she'd been here before.

Buffy cried out as a she bent over in pain, her whole body hurt so badly. She felt as though someone had ripped out her insides.

Buffy forced herself to stand up when she heard a noise from around the corner of the balcony.

"**Buggering hell! Bloody lighter is out of juice, how the hell am I supposed to have a fag with out juice." **

Buffy froze at the familiarity of the voice; it couldn't be who she thought it was.

'**And I know the Brooding Forehead 'asn't got a lighter." **

Buffy was immobile, the sound even closer and she could hear the footsteps closing in.

"**Probably 'as never even lit one, mindless oaf." **

Buffy scrambled franticly looking for some place to hide, just as she was dashing around the other side of the balcony, she felt her insides twist up and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

She couldn't hear as the voice called to her. She couldn't see who it was. She couldn't feel anything except the excruciating pain coming from within.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Giles paced the length of the hallway as he waited for Angel to bring news of Buffy's condition.

He had arrived the day before, along with Dawn, Faith, William, Willow and Xander, everyone packed their bags as soon as they got the call that Buffy was in bad condition.

He had been furious when Andrew told him about what had happened, it was down right irresponsible of Buffy to just go down there without even giving him a call. But that wasn't important anymore, Buffy's condition was serious.

Dawn was sitting down chatting with Willow, Xander and Andrew as Faith leaned against the wall silently, content to let the others converse as she held a sleeping William in her arms.

At the far end of the room, in the shadows, a different vampire leaned against the wall. The others were oblivious to his presence and he was perfectly content that way. They didn't need him to bollocks things up by letting them know that he was still alive. He had been at his apartment when they arrived and had come to Wolfham and Hart to check up on the Slayer.

He wanted so much to hold her again. To look into those emerald green eyes that he loved so much, but it was impossible. For him to get to Buffy's room he would have to pass the Scoobies. And then would come the questions.

He didn't feel like giving them any explanations, he didn't even know why he wasn't burning up in some hell dimension. God knows he deserved it, but he wasn't one to question that sort of thing.

Giles looked up as Angel walked out of the medical ward, **"How's Buffy? Is she alright?"**

Angel took an unnecessary breath, **"Its not good Giles. Buffy…Buffy may not make it if we don't find out whatever we can about that amulet."**

Dawn felt tears forming in her eyes, **"What's wrong with her?"**

Angel glanced at the ground before answering, **"The doctors said that her insides…they're disintegrating. They don't know what's doing it. She's dying from the inside out."**

"**Bloody Hell! NO! She can't be dying." **Spike cried out, **"Not her, God not her." **He slid down the wall, tears in his eyes.

Everyone turned around, and was shocked to see Spike sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room crying.

"**Spike?" **said a confused Dawn

Suddenly the vampire was up, grabbing Angel by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, **"You're Bloody Doctors had better save her! Buffy can't die. Not yet, its not her time!" **Spike let go of Angel's shirt taking a few steps back before crumbling to the floor. **"They have to save her" **he whispered, tears still streaming down his face.

Something about seeing his grandchilde crying for the first time since becoming a vampire made Angel act kinder towards the vampire. He knelt down in front of the younger vamp and put a hand on his shoulder, **"Listen Spike, I...I know how you feel. I still love her too. And Theses doctors are the best ones. They are trained to deal with humans, vamps, and demons. You know that, they fixed you up a few months ago. They won't let her die. I won't let her die." **Angel helped the vampire to his feet, **"You should go see her." **

Spike nodded, **" I haven't seen Buffy since…since those last few minutes in the cave." **He wiped his face on his t-shirt, fixed his duster and sprinted into the medical ward to find Buffy's room.

The room was silent until Dawn finally spoke up, **"Spike is alive?"**

Angel nods, **"for awhile now. Think he showed up a few days after the battle" **He stared at the floor.

Faith shook her head, **"This party just keeps getting better and better doesn't it, first B dying and now Spike is alive." **Faith left the wall and glanced at Angel, **"You got a place round here for the little dude to sleep?" **

"**I'll have Harmony take you to the sleeping quarters in a minute, Is anyone else tired as well, we have plenty of rooms here, not like the hotel but enough." **

Dawn stood up, **"I think…I think I'm going to bed to, this is just too much for me. I hope you mean what you told Spike." **


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

Hey Readers, I just wanted to let you know something really quick. Some of you may have watched Angel or are fans of the Angel series and that is why I am making this announcement.

Winifred Burkle fondly known as Fred, is alive in my fic. I couldn't have Illyria because she doesn't quite fit in with my fic and even if I had included her, the character would have been all weird because I haven't seen too much of that season. Just when Fred finally dies and Illyria takes over . I saw that episode " hole in the center of the world" or something like that. But that's it. So it would have been hard for me to do her character.

So in this fic, Fred is alive, I have seen more episodes with her in them so I know her character a bit. And besides that I needed to have someone close to Angel in charge of the medical and science stuff at Wolfram and Hart, some one that he trusts in charge of getting Buffy better.

As for the Sarcophagus…If I end up mentioning it in my fic, which I probably wont'….I have decided that Fred never began work on it. She didn't know who it came from or why it was sent to her so she just left it alone and had it locked up in a huge safe beneath W & H.

Too bad that could not have been the case on the show, but hey so far I like Illyria. She seems okay.

Oh and last thing before you get to reading the story...I have changed How the Slayers began. It may be similar to what they said on BtVS but it is not the same. I don't remember how they say Slayers started and all that. But I made up my own Slayer Origin to help my fic make sense.

So here is the next chapter, Number 8. And remember the two R's: Read and Review!

**Chapter 8**

Angel slid into the seat next to willow and stared at the floor, **"When did Faith have a baby?" **

Willow glanced at him,"**He's not Faith's son," **She paused glancing at the others before continuing, **"He's Buffy's."**

Angel shifted in his seat, **"So…Buffy's married now? where is he? Shouldn't he be here?" **

"**Buffy's not married." **

"**So how—" **

"**These are questions you should be asking Buffy." **Willow said interrupting him.

Angel nodded, **"Why didn't she tell me?" **

"**It was her decision, why didn't you tell anyone that Spike was alive?"**

He shrugged, **"Never came up in any conversations, not that we've had very many since Sunnydale. And besides he is the one who decided not to tell anyone."**

Buffy woke up shivering form the cold of the room. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself and examined the ceiling of the room. Deciding whether or not she wanted to get up or not.

Spike watched her from the corner of the room, he watched as she tried to sit up. Her arms wobbled as she slowly pushed herself up, But whatever was happening to her had made her weak and she collapsed into the mattress.

Spike was by her side in flash, **"Buffy, Luv you alright?"**

Buffy looked at him and screamed, Spike winced as the deafening sound pierced his poor vampire ears. Quickly he covered her mouth, and smiled as he remembered the last time he had to muffle her screams.

The last night that they had spent together before the big battle against the first.

As soon as she stopped screaming he removed his hand from her mouth, **"Still a screamer I see luv." **Grinning at her.

Buffy stared at him wide-eyed, a slight blush on her cheeks from his comment, **"Spike? How? You died, I-I saw-" **

"'**m just like you pet, can't stay in the ground, I'm still a vamp case you were wondering, and the soul is still intact far as I can tell anyways and I-" **

He was interrupted when Buffy pulled his head down and delivered a smashing kiss. After she finally released him to breath, she smiled at him, **"I missed you so much." **

Spike flashed a smile, **"the mortal not satisfying enough for you then?"**

"**Who? What are you talking about?"**

"**You are married aren't you, you've got a child." **

Buffy smiled at him, **"I haven't been married."**

Anger flashed on his face, **"Then tell me the name of the bloody whelp that knocked up my slayer so I can tear his limbs apart." **

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but instead screamed out in pain and clutched at her stomach. Spike called out her name and begged for her to hold on.

_Few minutes later_

Spike laid his head on her stomach and listened to the soft churning sound as food from several days before digested.

He could hear her heart beat as well, on his knees next to her bed so he could listen for anything that sounded wrong, **"God Buffy, I just found you, can't lose you again, not like this."**

Buffy ran her hand through his hair, **"I was never lost, was in Cleveland ever since we left Sunnydale that day." **

"**I know, this is all my fault. I should have looked for you soon as the damned amulet dumped me here. Bloody pillock that I am was worried that you wouldn't be very welcoming. Figured you'd moved on and all that rot."**

" **I might not have wanted to see you, it hurt what you said to me. At first I was angry at you but the missing you pretty much took over after the first day. I meant what I said in the cave."**

"**That you-"**

"**I love you."**

Spike's face lit up and he lips crashed into hers, **"Love you so bloody much." **His head rested against her stomach again,**" does it feel as disgusting and perverted as you thought it would be?" **he whispered.

'**No, it never was. I was just too scared and I din't want to admit anything to myself until it was too late."**

"**Glad you've got everything all sorted out now."**

"**Me too."**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Down in the science lab: _

Fred straightened up the lab a bit. The ordeal with Buffy had caused mass chaos as scientists rushed to find what was wrong with the Slayer.

Though Fred herself would be handling Buffy's case, help was always of the necessity.

So far all that they had uncovered was that Buffy was dying. Her innards were going first and it seemed that it would spread through out her body. Killing the inside before the outside.

The blood sample that they had taken from Buffy hadn't changed much all morning it still bubbled and popped as thought it was being heated over a flame.

_I should check on the blood again. I don't remember asking any of the others to check on it. I hope there's been some change for the better. _

Fred moved the sample from its place in the test tube holder and put in under her microscope, **"Oh god." **

She stepped back from the microscope, horrified at what she had just seen, she ran to the phone hanging near the door of the lab and dialed Angel's room number. **" You need to get down here now, its getting worse!"**

* * *

Spike's head jolted up when he heard the gurgling sound coming from inside his slayer. The look on her face told him that something was wrong, **"Luv?"**

'**It's happening again." **Buffy gasped for breath, as the pain overtook her again

Spike stood over her, **"Buffy, you have to fight it. Your stronger than this thing whatever it is. Beat it!"**

Buffy screamed as she felt something shift inside of her, **"Spike!"**

"**Buffy, Luv you can't die, not now. Not when we're together again. I'll stake myself if you die. I won't loose you again!"**

" **No, you have to raise William," **She managed through the pain, **"You have to raise your son." **Buffy was panting for breath.

Spike starred at her in shock, **" My- my what?"**

"**Your son." **Angel said in a sad voice as Buffy passed out again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everybody was gathered in a conference room, Spike slouched in a chair near the door still a shaken by Buffy's words. Dawn, Andrew and Willow were sitting on one side of the table.

Faith was leaning against Angel's sun proof windows, Baby Williamin her arms,with Giles and Xander sitting at the other side of the table.

Angel starred out the window, **'Fred has been watching Buffy's blood samples, she says that Buffy is getting worse and fast."**

Dawn held back tears,** "Worse?"**

Angel faced the group, **"Yes, The only good thing is that Because of Buffy's Slayer powers and healing, she has been able to survive this long. But her powers are dying quickly as is she. A normal human would never be able to survive without some of the organs that have begun to turn up missing or dead."**

Dawn fled from the room, Willow followed her out, **"I'd better go keep her company, One of you can fill me in later." **She let the door slam as she left.

Giles cleared his throat, **"Are you and this Fred, certain ?" **Angel nodded, **"Then my research should be helpful. I was able to dig up some ancient texts on the Amulet, and from what you have said, I can assume that my information is correct."**

"**What have you found?"**

" **The function of the Amulet is to bring demons tothe hell dimension where they belong. The wearer of the Amulet as you know must besomeone ensouled but stronger than human. A champion.Such as yourself and Spike or possibly an ensouled Demon that has chosen to fight for the side of Good. But it was never meant to be worn by a Slayer. And As for its reaction to being worn by Buffy, the Amulet is still doing it s job. Its taking Buffy's demon to hell."**

Xander frowned, **"How is that possible?"**

Angel growled, **"Buffy is not a demon."**

"**Always were a bloody pillock weren't you Angelus?"**

Everyone turned as Spike walked along the edge of the wall opposite the window.

"**While you were off prancing about with Darla and Dru, little William the Bloody was doing his homework." **He took out a cigarette and lit it up, **"The thing is , a bunch of stuffy, poofters had nasties terrorizing 'em. And since they were such Nancy boy, wanker's they said, "Oi lets take this bint here and make 'er kill 'em all. Lucky for the girl, they weren't about to make her do all the work without a bit of help. So they use their mojo to inject her with characteristics of certain demons. Vampires mainly, few other demons were thrown into the mix as well. It worked alright at first and soon the girl wasable to defend'erself againstthenasties.But that wasn't enough cause the girl had a hard time killin' the demons at first, not knowing the proper way and all. So the wankers went through a few girls taking notes and what not before they knew what they needed to do in order for the demons to die. The first Slayer and her Watchers." **

Faith watched as the Vampire paced, **"So a bunch of scared old dudes did this?"**

Giles was pale, **"It is quite unfortunate how the Slayers and Watchers came about, I haven't heard that story since I had begun my training as a Watcher."**

"**So Buffster is part demon?" **Questioned Xander.

Giles Nodded, **"Yes, Buffy is part demon, all women are part demon, it is because the first watchers did it to so many women mostly young girls, some who ran away to escape fighting the demons. The world is made up of Girls who aren't fit to be Slayers and Potentials, girls who are quite capable of defeating the demons, the ones who are fit. And then there are the Slayers, the best of the group. This is of course no longer the case, all the potentials have received their slayer powers and their demons have been upgraded. But they don't have enough demon in them to be actual monsters mind you. They are still humans. And the demon does not give Slayers the potential to become evil themselves either."**

Angel sat down, **"So you think that the amulet is taking Buffy's demon half to hell, why is she dying then?"**

"**Because after it takes her demon to hell, Buffy will become like the first woman."**

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and it was Wesley who stood in the doorway holding open a book.

Angel nodded to a seat at the table, **"I didn't think you would be joining us."**

Wesley shrugged and flipped a page in the book, **"Fred filled me in last night and I began research immediately, before getting kicked out of the Watcher's Council I forgot to return a few texts that I had borrowed."**

Giles glanced at Wesley, **"And you seem to have found some additional information I presume?"**

"**Yes I have, this is the book written by the right hand of God, before he fell from heaven, more commonly known as 'The Devil's Book' or If you prefer its original name ' Lucifer's Journal'. It has accounts of many things not written in the Bible or in any other text for that matter. The devil himself wrote this book, telling his account of the world before he fell from heaven and the others of occurrences during the time he became the Devil. **

Giles's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he cleaned his glasses furiously,** "Lucifer's Journal. That's it? Good Lord Wesley have you any idea how priceless that book is? The only copy as well. Found by King Solomon and kept inside of a sacred temple. Protected by High priests. That is the second oldest book in the world.! " **He put his glasses back on, **"What does it say concerning Buffy?"**

Wesley flipped a few pages, **"The first woman was not like those of today, before the original Watcher's made them part demon, woman were much weaker than they are today. They were never meant to carry such loads. Or do strenuous work, they were merely to be protected, care for the children and be treated as precious jewels. Buffy will die, but she will be reborn without her demon half. She will be like the first woman."**

Xander shook his hear, **"What do you mean by Reborn?"**

Now it was Andrew's turn to talk, after listening intently and soaking up the facts, he was finally ready to speak, "**Buffy will die and then after a few days, will reappear as a female from Biblical times or pre-Biblical, that's right isn't it Mr. Giles?"**

"**You are quite right Andrew, yes. Buffy will be a new person, without memories or knowledge of her previous life."**

Xander slumped in his seat sadly, **"So our Buffy really is dying, and permanently this time."**

Silence filled the room as everyone let that fact sink in.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Dead for good.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a few moments of silence Faith spoke up, **"So…what is going to happen to the little dude?"**

Angel glanced at the younger vampire, who froze at the mention of the little boy's name, **"Spike, You heard what Buffy said."**

Faith walked over to Spike and put William in his arms,** "He's right, B. did this for you."**

Spike stared at the sleeping child in his arms, **"Buffy? How? Why would she…Buffy wouldn't…not for me."**

Faith nodded, **"She did, don't know how, made with the mojo from what I hear, but she did it for you, said you deserved it, after what she did, you deserved it."**

"**But this…and his name? My mortal name,"**

"**That too, she was totally set on naming him after you, especially after you died."**

"**Called me William…day Captain Cardboard came back. The name fits 'im better than it ever fit me."**

Faith grinned, **"Would have spoiled the kid's chance at a social life if she'd named him Spike." **Spike just nodded and watched his son sleep.

Angel cleared his throat, **"Now that we've taken care of that, we have to do what we can to save Buffy."**

Giles stood up,** "Wesley and I will do some research, see if we can't find some sort of way to reverse it, stop the amulet from killing Buffy."**

Wes nodded, **"There might be a spell that we can perform to bind Buffy and her demon half here, so that the amulet can't take her. "**

Angel scratched his head, **"Andrew why don't you help them with the research, I am going to go see if Fred has found anything else that might be helpful."**

Xander stood up, **"I'll fill Willow in on what is going on and see if she knows any spells or something that might help."**

"**That would be great, now let's get to work, we have to do the most we can to save Buffy."**

Everybody began heading towards the door when Spike suddenly looked up, **"Wait! What am I supposed to do with him?"** nodding at the boy.

Faith grabbed Spike's arm and dragged him out of the room, **"Its baby training for you Bleached Boy, and man are you in for some major diaper changing, why we don't go to your apartment. You can get to know your kid a bit too."**

"**Does he talk yet? Can he walk? What is he going to call me? What do I call him? Bloody hell!"**

Faith shook her head, for some who's been alive for a little over a hundred years you would think he might know at least a bit about caring for children,** "Yes he can talk and walk but just a bit still too young to have a conversation 'bout the weather, I guess he would call you Father or dad, and you would call him William, that is his name you know."**

Spike nodded as Faith went on about what they would have to buy and when certain things would have to be done but he wasn't listening, William was the most incredible gift that he'd ever received and it had come from Buffy, his Slayer to top it all off. Buffy had done something so that she could have his child, his son. For him, she did it for him.

_Never been a father before, what am I supposed to do? Never thought it important to learn how to raise a child. Every kid that Dru or I brought home had just been a toy, treat the kid all nice and make it feel like its safe and then drain the life out of it. never fed from a child, but Dru liked them. She treated them like her dolls; she treated them nice until she grew hungry. Wonder how Dru knew how to take care of a child? Mustn't think of that now, I have a son. _

_What do I do with a son? _


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week ago Spike would never have known how hot a bottle had to be or what cries were for what but now he felt like a near expert on child care. Thanks to Faith's teachings and Dawn helpful tips he could now successfully care for his son with out the help of the two ladies.

Faith, Dawn and William had all become permanent residents of Spike's apartment. Spike had given up his room to the girls who had immediately turned it into female territory, for the couch. But he didn't complain, he of course being a vampire had slept in worse places.

William had a crib right next to the couch that Spike had set up.

* * *

Spike's eyes flew open as he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Dawn stood over him, holding out the phone and the sheets that he had been wrapped in, "**For you." **Spike could see the sadness in her eyes as he took the phone from her; it was the same sadness that was in everybody's eyes these days.

With Buffy dying (again) there really wasn't much to be happy about. There had been only one moment of happiness since he left the conference room with Faith, when William had finally called him 'Dad'. But now that day seemed so far away from now.

Spike put the phone to his ear, **"'ello?"**

"**Spike, its Angel, It's her last night…I thought you and the girls would like to say goodbye. Fred says there's not much time." **

"**Thanks…Angel, We'll be right over."** Spike hung up the phone and stood up, Dawn had already gone back to her room and he could hear Faith climbing out of bed to get dressed.

Angel had said that Buffy didn't have much time left but for some reason instead of rushing he was just standing there, immobile.

Buffy's last night. Her last night alive. Her last night as a mother. Her last night as a Sister. Her last night as His. Her last night as The Slayer. Her last night as Buffy.

After tonight Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers would be no more, nothing but a memory of the past.

Spike took an unnecessary breath, pulled on a t-shirt, dressed William, and went to wait in the car for Dawn and Faith.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed holding her sister's hand, **"Buffy? Listen…I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to say…"** Tears began their journey down her cheeks,** "Thank you, for lots of things, being the slayer, being my sister, for saving me and protecting me all those times. Thanks Buffy, you were the best sister that a kid could have." **She placed a soft kiss on her sister's hand before setting it down and leaving the room.

Whipping her tear stained cheeks; Dawn nodded to Faith, who entered the room next.

"**Yo B. Don't really know what to say to a dead person but uh…I guess…Thanks for not giving up on me you know? Like even after that stuff that I did to you. I'm sorry we didn't have more time to become good buds and that sort of thing. Always was jealous about all the friends you've got, coulda had that too, guess that's my fault. Anyways, thanks Buffy, for being my friend."** Faith only allowed herself to shed a single tear for the dead slayer, then she gave her a quick peck on the forehead and left.

* * *

Spike got up as Faith slid into the seat next to him,** "Right, guess I'm up then."** He carried the now awake William into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"**There's your mum Will, 'member what I said right?"**

William nodded, **"Mommy go away?"**

"**And she won't be back for a while."**

"**When?"**

"**Not for a bit, now say goodbye to your Mum."**

"**Night Mommy."** William turned to his father and smiled, **"Good?"**

"**Very good, now it's my turn," **Spike stood up and sat William down in the chair.

"**That was William pet, our son. We've been gettin' on alright, bright boy, must've gotten it from you."** He took an unnecessary breath,**" 'S not right you've got to go again, just go here, just got yourself a decent life. 'S not bloody Fair. I love you Buffy. Always have always will. Luv. " **Spike whipped away a few tears and continued,**" I don't regret anything 'bout my unlife, especially fallin' in love with you, just sorry that I didn't go about it in the right way. Bollocksed our chance at being together. Not sayin' you were a saint but I could have done a few things differently m'self. Gonna miss you, lot worse than when you first died. Promise I won't let anyone disturb your peace this time. And I won't let William forget 'is Mum either. Goodbye Buffy."**

* * *

Spike dropped back into his seat next to Faith and let out a breath, **"So what's next then"**

Angel shrugged, **"think the amulet still has some work left but other than that...I don't know…we wait I guess for her to be reborn."**

Giles shook his head, **"No we can't wait, it will take weeks or months, or possibly many years before she arrives."**

Dawn sighed, **"I think…I think Giles is right, we continue our work, our lives. Go back to our jobs until she comes back. We have to live. That's what Buffy wanted for us…life."**

Angel nodded, **"You're right, I'll make arrangements for you all to be taken home tomorrow."**

"**What about a funeral?"**

"**There won't be anything to bury, except the amulet."**

* * *

Fred took one last look at the Slayer that she'd only had the pleasure of meeting a few times, then covered her with the white sheet and turned off the light in the room.

Fred sighed as she closed the door to the room, she knew that later some one would have to go back inside to retrieve the amulet that would be resting under the sheets in the place of Buffy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

Howdy Readers! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far.

I want to say thank you to those of you who have been reading and reviewing.

I hope I did not disappoint too many of you when I had Buffy die, but don't worry, things are going to be looking up from now on. At least that's my plan for right now.

Oh and to answer the question that one reviewer had: _when Buffy is reborn she will not be a child or baby. She is going to look exactly the same. But of course she won't be the same._

Anyways, please continue reading and reviewing guys and I hope that you continue to enjoy my fic.

And if you guys have troubling picturing William in your heads, you could use the boy from the movie: **the mummy returns** (hopefully you've seen the movie) for some reason I imagine him as William, so if you guys want to, you can imagine him as William too.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Four Years later:_

Everything had gone back to the way they were before Buffy had gone back to Sunnydale with Andrew. Except a few things had changed.

After Buffy died, Spike moved to Cleveland to Live with Dawn, Andrew, and William.

Faith continued living with them for about two more years before moving to Okalahoma to live with Wood and help him and Xander with the demons there.

Dawn and Andrew started going out after Faith left, and were the ones who were stuck with the chore of waking up early to take William to school once he finally started.

William was now seven years old, with his father's natural blonde hair, and his mother's brilliant green eyes, an English accent and excellent ability to keep his Father's status a secret when asked about it at school.

* * *

William held the axe firmly in one hand as he walked along the empty corridor of the mansion, just as he was rounding the corner a large group of zombies appeared, almost out of nowhere and came rushing at him, **"Die you bloody zombies! Yeah! How does my axe taste you bloody pillock!" **William swung the axe in all directions knocking zombies to the ground and slicing off their heads, finally he threw the axe away and pulled out a long dagger and began slashing at his foes with it, **"Coming back for more? I'll show you!"** Suddenly more zombies appeared and William frowned as they closed in around him, **"Oi that's not bloody playing fair! No Get off me, Get off! Get off!"** William cursed under his breath as his character disappeared beneath a group of nasty looking zombies and turned off the television. 

"**I told you to keep the axe,"** said Dawn as she entered the living room, **"Works much better than the dagger anyways," **

William sighed as he got up, **"You might be right, but next time I think I'll grab the machine gun instead of the dagger, it always has several rounds of ammunition and I've yet to try it."**

Dawn smiled at the boy, **"You should ask Andrew to help you sometimes, he's got a ton of cheats for the game, could get you a whole new line of weaponry."**

William unplugged his playstation and tied up the controls, **"I'm going to go heat up some pig's blood for dad, think he got in late last night." **

Dawn nodded, **"that's a good boy, I'm just going to watch a bit of television, and don't forget to let him know that Andrew has gone out for groceries."**

Dawn watched her nephew run off to the kitchen before turning towards the television and flipping to the news, _**"This is a special news bulletin: In Southern California yesterday during the reconstruction of Sunnydale, workers say that they saw a 'Wild Woman' running through a forest that lay just outside of sunnydale's borders. There is no information yet as to who the woman is or what she is doing there, police are currently searching the forest for the woman and we are sure to have more updates concerning the situation later today. This has been a special news bulletin." **_Dawn stared dumb struck at the screen as the news switched to a commercial advertising whipped cream.

Spike strolled into the living room, mug of pig's blood in his hand and stopped when he saw Dawn's face, **_"_What's wrong bit, they advertising evil whipped cream or something?" **

Dawn jumped off the couch and spun around to face Spike, **"It's Buffy! I think she's back! I just saw a bulletin on the news; some 'wild woman' was seen in the forest outside of Sunnydale!"**

Spike nearly choked on his blood, **"what? Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, I just saw it; they said it on the news."**

"**Listen you go Pack your bags and help William pack his as well, I'm going to call Giles and Peaches."**

Dawn ran out of the room excitedly to pack her bags for the trip to L.A., _Its Buffy! It has to be Buffy; they said a wild woman on the news. But I know its Buffy. I can just feel it!_

* * *

Andrew busted through the front door, arms filled with brown paper bags full of groceries, **"Hello, could some one please come help me." **Carefully making his way to the kitchen. 

William flew in to the kitchen, **"Guess what, Guess what!"**

Andrew set the bags on the counter and looked down at the little boy,** "what?"**

"**Mum's back and were all going to California to get her!" **he jumped up and down excitedly

Andrew's face lit up, **"She's back? Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, Yes. Dad called Mr. Giles and that Peach fellow and were all going to go find Mum!"**

"**Will, you do remember what we told you about when she came back right?"**

"**Sure I remember and even if it's not really her, I don't care, she is going to look the same isn't she? And I'm sure I'll have fun spending time with her."**

Andrew smiled as William ran off, nearly colliding with Dawn as she entered the kitchen.

"**I guess you've heard the news then?" D**awn laughed as she placed a kiss on Andrew's cheek

"**I guess I should pack right, he said were going to California to retrieve her."**

Dawn nodded as she began putting groceries away, **"Spike seems happy that she's back but he has defiantly not forgotten what Wesley and Giles said about how Buffy was going to come back. I'm feeling a little upset about it myself, but I think this might be a great adventure for us. " **

Andrew smiled, **"Well, I'm just happy that it only took four years for her to come back, any longer and I was going to give up hope completely."**

"**I know, I was starting to think she would never come back, that the book had been misread."**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Because no one knew what to expect from the new version of Buffy, it was decided that Angel and Spike would search for her.

* * *

As the helicopter landed outside of the construction area, Angel and Spike jumped out.

"**Can you smell her?" **asked Angel

"**Not even a little, how do we know that she's even got the same scent?" **Spike said running a hand through his hair.

"**We don't but she's human, we can track her that way, just try not to scare her."**

Spike grinned,**" Well, you'd better stay with the helicopter then mate, one look at you and the poor girl will be runnin' for bloody cover."**

Angel growled as he vamped out, **"Just find her."**

Spike vamped out and took off in one direction leaving Angel behind to search else where, he desperately hoped to find her first. After waiting so long for her to come back, he wanted to spend a few moments with her before she was put under Fred's microscope.

* * *

Angel stood at the entrance to the forest and sniffed the air, something was definitely here, or someone. Entering the forest he switched back to his human face, not wanting to scare her off if it was Buffy that was in the forest. The announcement on the TV said she had been seen here but she could have moved on already. He sniffed the air again and proceeded with his search, there was more than one someone in this forest.

* * *

Straining his ears Spike paused in the middle of a clearing, he could hear voices; _it's the coppers, lookin' for their 'wild woman'._ Spike growled as he rushed off in the direction of the voices, he would tear their limbs off if they'd found her first and hurt her. Soon the voices became louder and he let his vamp face disappear. Stepping into a second clearing he found angel talking with a police officer.

* * *

Angel nodded as the police officer told him off for entering the area during a police search, **"This girl is dangerous and probably scared; we don't need civilians getting in the way."**

Angel saw Spike at the edge of the clearing behind the officer and signaled with his hand for the vamp not to come any closer, **"Yes Sir, I do apologize for this, I heard voices and just came to check it out, I'll be leaving now." **he turned away from the man and headed out of the forest.

* * *

Spike backed away and dashed off into the forest when he caught his Grandsire's hand signal. Now it was all up to him. He had to find Buffy before the police and with Angel out of the picture it would make the search twice as difficult.

As he reached the edge of the forest near the coast, Spike paused when he heard the sound of some one squealing. It was dark in the forest and he vamped out again to see clearer. As he exited the forest the smell of salty ocean water and the sound of slapping waves met him.

He listened intently, another wave crashed onto the shore and then he heard the squeal again, running in the direction of the sound, Spike's vamp guise disappeared.

Down at the edge of the beach, playing in the sand was his slayer, she squealed again as another wave hit the shore, and the water rushed towards her. If she had been wearing clothes they would have been drenched but alas, when you are reborn again the powers that be don't normally supply you with the latest fashions.

Spike slowly made his way over to where she was sitting in the sand but immediately stopped when she stood up and sniffed the air.

Turning around she took a step back when she saw him standing there, fear etched on her face.

Spike slowly approached her talking in a soft, soothing voice, **"No worries Love, not here to hurt you." **

Frozen like a deer in headlights she watched as he sat down in the spot where she had been playing, **"I'm just gonna sit here for a bit, and watch the ocean, you're welcome to join me if you want Pet." **Just as he was turning to face the ocean, a wave came and soaked him.

Meanwhile she was howling with laughter as he jumped up shaking himself off and cursing under his breath. When he looked up at her, she was walking towards him and smiling.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down with her so that they were facing the ocean again, Spike smiled at her and shook his head, **"Sorry love, but I've had enough ocean for one night," **Standing up he took off his duster and put it around her and watched as she sniffed at it before standing up and hugging him tightly.

"**Oi love, not so tight, breakin' my bloody bones, "**he laughed before realization hit him, stepping back he looked at her, **"That's not right though, you're supposed to be all weak and first femalish, not Slayer strong, think we best get you to the helicopter." **He put an arm around her and began walking back in the direction that he'd come, and she grinned happily up at him.

"**The name is Spike, by the way, think I forgot to introduce m'self, not sure what to call you though, want to call you Buffy but I don't think it's your name anymore what with you being a new person and all." **

* * *

Back at the Helicopter, Angel paced furiously waiting for Spike to return with Buffy, _what is taking him so long, for sure he's scared her off and she's gone scampering off frightened straight into police custody. How could I have been so stupid as to let that idiot go after her alone! _

Angel stopped mid pace as he caught a whiff of the younger vamp and something else.

Turning around he saw Spike walking towards the helicopter, Buffy wearing his duster and holding on to him.

"**What took you so long?" **asked Angel as the two approached.

"**Well what did you want me to do, knock 'er over the head and carry 'er over my shoulder? Had to make peace with the girl first, show her I wasn't dangerous and such." **he smiled down at her, **"Pet, this is Angel, ugly bugger but he's harmless as a kitten." **

When she looked up in Angel's direction he stepped forward and she squealed hiding behind Spike.

Spike chuckled, **"Told you she'd be scared to look at you, personally I say it's the forehead but maybe it's just you in general that scares her."**

Angel growled at him and turned around climbing into the helicopter, **"Shut up and help her in." **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**

_I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who caught my error concerning the color of William's eyes. Sorry about that, I forgot that I mentioned their color already. At first I had wanted them to be Blue and then recently I liked the idea of Green better. I have decided to settle on Green but will not be making any corrections to the Chapter where it said Blue, mainly because I don't remember what chapter it was but also because I would have to change that paragraph or sentence that it was mentioned in. _

_Anyways, William's eyes are green, not blue like I had originally decided. Sorry once again for the mistake and thank you to the readers who mentioned the problem to me. _

_OH and by the way the next few chapters might be a little short, but longer ones will be coming, Its just that I've reached a point in the story where I have no idea what to do next, I need to get Buffy past the child like stuff and get her talking and understanding. And then I have a bunch of other stuff for her to get through but mostly once she can communicate with the others so just have patience with me right now. And please continue to review and let me know your thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Down in the science lab of Wolfam and Hart, Angel, Spike, Giles, Wesley, and Fred stood in front of a glass window.

On the other side of the window, now wearing a hospital gown, Buffy sniffed at her surrounding, all of which included a cot with white sheets and a pillow. Picking up the Pillow, Buffy ripped it in half and laughed as the stuffing floated to the ground around her.

Fred smiled at Buffy's actions and turned to the men next to her,**" As I said, after we got her cleaned up, we ran a few tests and she is perfectly healthy, She can't speak right now, and she doesn't understand a lot of things, she is like a new born child. As for the Strength still being intact, I have no clue." **

"**Is that her new bedroom?"** asked Spike

"**I just want to keep her down here for observation, something could still show up."**

Spike turned away from the window and looked at Fred, **"Can I go inside?" **

Fred took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Spike, **"Here, just be careful."**

Spike nodded and took off down the hallway; he stopped in front of the door to Buffy's room. As soon as he entered the room, she pounced on him, laughing and hugging him.

"**I take it you missed me then?" **He said as he lead her towards the cot, **"The good doctor cleaned you up nicely, gonna have to get you some decent clothes soon, can't 'ave you running about in the nude."**

Buffy jumped on the cot and pulled him down next to her and hugged him.

Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, he listened to the rhythm of her heart beat and her breathing until it slowed down. He let his head rest again the wall behind them and shifted so that Buffy's head was resting in his lap.

When He was sure that she was sleeping, he allowed his own eyes to close and soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Two weeks later_

A frightened Buffy tore down a hallway of the W & H building, wrapped in white towel, her hair leaving a trail of water behind her. She stopped at the end of the hallway and franticly searched for something or someone familiar.

In the last few days Buffy had come to recognize by site and smell many of the people who stayed or worked in the building that she was beginning to call home. Her favorite person by far was the man with the bright colored hair and the dark attire; he was the one who had sat with her on the beach that night. 

She remembered being scared at first, having recently woken up to find herself in a foreign place with no understanding of the things around her, and no memory of anything. The sea had instantly become her friend, she remembered laughing as the waves splashed her and then she had met a new friend.

After being splashed by a wave he had put the duster on her and led her through the little forest back to a large machine that carried them to the building. She had enjoyed the ride very much, except for the part where the other man rode with them. She didn't know what it was but something about him, screamed at her. Telling her that there was something to be feared about him. That he wasn't as safe as the man that she clung to.

Her first night in the large building had been interesting; she had met more people, several of them in long white coats, who dumped her into a tub of hot water and scrubbed at her mercilessly, aside from the painful scrubbing she had liked sitting in the water, large bubbles covering her. After that they forced her into an ugly blue piece of fabric that served to cover up the basics and connected her to a series of machines and poked her with needles.

Later she was taken to a small white room by a nice lady with brown hair; the lady seemed to be friends with the scary man and the bright haired man. And she was the one who had combed her hair after the bath and held her hand as the people in white coats attached her to things and poked at her.

Buffy looked forward to seeing the nice lady, every other morning since the first day, the lady would come get her for her bath and then comb her hair and help her dress herself.

Today was a bath day, and the lady had come to get her, she remembered the lady said that instead of a bath today, she would take a shower. Buffy didn't understand what a shower was until the lady told her that instead of sitting down she would stand up, and that she would be in charge of cleaning herself from now on.

_Flashback:_

_Buffy slowly stepped into the shower and took the little scrubber thing that the white coat people used and stared at it. Remembering what they did, she grabbed the bottle with the pretty white flower and the brown hollow stick on the front, and poured it all over the scrub thing. The warm water beat against her back as she started scrubbing her arms and legs, _

_After cleaning herself with the scrub she stepped away from the water and searched for the other bottle with the same white flower on the front. _

_After pouring much of it on her head, Buffy stepped back into the water and ran her hands through her hair. _

_Buffy rinsed her hair out and peaked out of the shower at the lady, who was sitting in a chair next to the door holding a white towel. _

_The lady looked up at her and smiled, **"Are you done? Did you wash your hair and body?" **Buffy nodded and the lady stood up and reached out to turn off the water at the same time handing the towel to Buffy. _

_As Buffy took the towel the water turned icy cold, Buffy screamed and raced out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around herself. _

_End flashback_

Now here she was, standing somewhere that she knew was nowhere near where she should be. Somewhere on one of the upper levels of the building, she had climbed what seemed like and endless staircase that had taken her to where she was now, standing at the end of some hallway on an abandoned level of the building, and with no clue which way might lead to the bright haired man, that's who she was looking for.

She was getting terribly hungry and cold as well, but once she found him, he would give her some food and he would help her find the nice lady to comb her hair and help her put on some clothes, and then she wouldn't be cold anymore.

Buffy glanced once more to the left, that way looked darker and less friendly, but on the right side, that hallway had more light. Buffy tightened the towel and started down the hallway with the light, it felt safer and she was sure that she would be able to find the man better in this hallway than in the other one.

* * *

Spike paced behind Giles and Wesley who were searching through a pile of books for a certain text. Angel standing in front of the table, growled at Spike to stop. 

"**What else am I supposed to do?" **Spike grumbled.

"**Ah! I found it, the Book of Os deuses do inferno (see below for English Translation), Its written in Portuguese though, not sure that I'll be able to translate it well enough for us to get a decent answer but it would help us to understand the situation a bit,"** Wesley held up the book for the others to see.

Giles looked up from his pile of books, **"Anything is better than nothing, now I believe that the name of the God is Kromus, but I could be mistaken, he is the one who keeps track of who is to be reborn and such."**

Wesley scanned and flipped pages, finally stopping on one page with a picture of a large man, with a staff in one hand and a large Quill pen in the other and in front of him an opened book sat on a rock and behind him two portals, **"This is the one, you were correct, Kromus guards the portals of life, allowing passage only to those who are to be reborn, "**

"**Does it say anything that might tell us why Buffy still has her powers?"** Angel came around the table and stood next to Wesley.

Wesley nodded, **"I think this is what we are looking for, it says here that on occasion, Kromus would be compassionate towards someone and allow them to be reborn with Special abilities or Powers." **

Angel ran a hand through his hair, **"So your saying that this Hell god, decided to let Buffy keep her abilities?" **Wesley nodded.

"**That is correct."**

"**Why would a Hell God want to give people powers, s'not evil and Hell God like."** Spike said

Giles cleaned his glasses, **"You are quite right, it is unusual for a Hell God to be compassionate towards anyone or hand out powers but remember he is just the Guardian of the Portals, he does nothing remotely evil. And not all Hell dimensions contain Evil beings." **

Angel shook his head, **" I don't like this, it's like when the First brought me back and tried to use me to kill Buffy, he has to have a reason for allowing her to keep those abilities."**

Wesley closed the book, **" I know it doesn't seem entirely normal but Buffy is not the only person that Kromus has been compassionate to. And I don't believe Buffy to be in any danger from having her Slayer Abilities."**

"**Wes, I want you to keep looking, just in case, I don't want to just let this go without knowing more, nothing may be happening right now but something could still go wrong, we have to be sure."**

At that moment, Harmony rushed into the room, **"Sorry to interrupt Angel but it's an emergency."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Its Buffy, she's lost, in the building somewhere, Fred says that Buffy got startled when the cold water from the shower hit her and took off running."**

"**I'll bleeding find her, you sorry lot can't keep your eyes on the girl for five sodding minutes,' **Spike rushed out the door, nearly knocking Harmony over.

* * *

Spike flew up the stairs and began sniffing for Buffy's scent, it wasn't the exact same as before she came back, she smelt newer, like a baby, but it wasn't so much different, and the Vanilla was still there, mainly because of Fred for picking out that scent of Shampoo and body wash but there was still some of the old Buffy left in the smell. 

Spike stopped when he reached the 8th floor, this was the one that no one used, there wasn't much light on this floor, just enough for a person to be able to see the empty halls and rooms. He sniffed the air again this time, catching her familiar scent.

Spike followed it down a series of hallways and past many darkened rooms, the scent continually growing stronger as he neared the end of one hallway. Just as he was rounding a corner, he crashed into the small blonde, who fell flat on her butt and tears forming in her eyes.

Spike knelt down in front of her and touched her cheek,**" You gave us all a scare Pet." **

Buffy buried her face in his shirt and wrapped her arms around him, Spike held her tightly as she cried, **"There, There Love, come on. You're a brave girl, and I'm here now. What say we go get you some breakfast? Must be starved from all the running you did.'**

Buffy looked up at him and nodded, smiling. She whipped away her tears and stood up, tightening the towel around her once more.

Spike put an arm around her and they began their way back down to the main level, **"First we'd better get you some clothes, then what do you say to an omelet? I'm sure the Bit won't mind making you one, she's become quite the cook." **

* * *

_English Translation: The Book of The Gods of Hell (Stupid name, I know but its the best i could come up with that I could easily have the computer change to another language.)_

* * *

_A/N_

_Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter, things are gonna start moving a bit fast, right now Buffy can't talk but she is understanding more and learning things. In the next few chapters, I'm gonna focus a bit on Buffy spending time with Fred and Spike, right now in Buffy sees them sort of as Parents but that will change soon. And Buffy will also be Spending time with Dawn, Andrew and William. And I plan to have her speaking a bit by at least Chapter 25, hopefully sooner. _

_Please continue to Review and I will contine to supply you with new Chapters. _

_Luv to you all,_

_Amber, Crazy4mySpike :P_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_One week later_

Buffy sat quietly on the stool as Fred ran a comb through her hair; she hummed the tune of a song that she recognized from hearing it often in Spike's room.

Yes Spike, she knew everyone's names now, and she understood a lot more now, she knew what her name was and how to do tons of things like get dressed, eat, use the microwave, comb her own hair, use the television, etc.

She the only thing she still couldn't do was talk, at least not properly, she could make sounds but nothing intelligible would come out yet.

She hated that she couldn't talk to anyone, she couldn't write either, the pens and pencils felt awkward in her hand and she often broken them out of frustration.

Fred sat the comb down and stood in front of Buffy, **"Would you like your hair down today, Buffy?"**

Buffy smiled and nodded hopping off the stool and putting itin back in the corner of the room.

So much had changed in the last few weeks, she had been a fast learner when it came to most things, and was able to understand so much.

Fred had let her leave the white horror that had been her bedroom for two weeks and moved her up stairs with everyone else into a nice dark blue room. Buffy liked it a whole lot better than her old room and it was easier to find Spike from this new location, he was right next door.

Of course she spent more time in his room than in her own, she liked being with him, he was her favorite person in the whole building. Fred was her favorite person too, Fred was nice and helped her comber her hair even though she could do it herself now. Fred and Spike took care of her, made sure she was okay.

The other people in the building were nice too but they were never around, the other people worked in the building, she knew some of their names but easily forgot them because she rarely saw them, the four people that she saw more than the others were, Giles, Wesley, Harmony, and Angel. She didn't really like them all that much; Giles always looked at her with sad eyes and asked her if she remembered him at all.

Wesley couldn't seem to talk right when she was around, and he was always studying her as though she was some sort of fascinating object.

Harmony was alright, she was different than the rest, cold and pale like Spike and Angel, but she seemed a little crazy, and it made Buffy wonder what a person like Harmony was doing working in this kinda place.

Angel, Buffy didn't know how to describe him, he wasn't mean or rude, and he treated her nicely always trying to befriend her. But she didn't want to be his friend, didn't like the guy for some reason, she was civil of course, Fred and Spike always told her to be polite and to remember her manners.

Buffy followed Fred out of the room and stood patiently as Fred knocked on Spike's door, the door opened almost immediately and Buffy jumped into his arms, **"Happy to see me I take it; your hair is down today, looks nice."**

Fred smiled as Spike put on hand on the door frame for balance, **"I was going to put it in her usual ponytail but she wanted it down today, did you reminder her about today?"**

Spike glanced at Buffy who had now left his arms and was jumping on his bed, **"No, slipped my mind, I'll tell her after she has some breakfast, I don't think she'll mind all that much anyways."**

Fred nodded, **"I'll send someone to get all her stuff packed up, will Giles be flying with you two?'**

Spike shook his head, **"No, he's going to stay here for a bit, I thought Peaches had already spoken to you 'bout all this."**

Fred sighed, **"Angel has been busy with new clients, he must have forgotten, well I'd better be going, don't forget to stop by before you leave."**

Spike nodded,** "We'll do that, I'm sure she'll miss you, spends half of her time with you when she's not hanging about my room, or watching Harm answer the phones."**

Fred left and Spike shut the door, turning around. He stood and watched Buffy jump up and down on his bed before deciding that changing in front of this girl would not be the best thing.

"**Buffy love, why don't we go on down to breakfast now, you must be half starved and I've got some news for you but you have to eat first."**

Buffy jumped off the bed and smiled at him, breakfast sounded fantastic, she was incredibly hungry and he had some news for her too. Maybe they were going to go out together today, they never went outside together, in fact he never went out during the day, Fred was the only one to ever take her outside, Spike always had something else to do.

Buffy opened the door, rushed down to the kitchen and plopped down in her favorite chair and waited for her breakfast to be served.

Spike came in shortly after her, smiling as he entered, **"Knew you would be excited, I'll have your eggs done in a bit, pet then I'll tell you the big news alright?"**

Buffy nodded and waited eagerly as Spike prepared some scrambled eggs for her and himself.

Sliding a plate in front of her, Spike smiled as she dug in greedily, **"now for the news,'**

He sat at the table next to her and picked up a bit of eggs with his fork,**" Pet, tonight you and I are going back to Cleveland."**

Buffy stopped eating and stared at him, where's Cleveland?

Spike seemed to read her thoughts and said,**" It's were Dawn lives remember, that's where she left for last week, same day you got lost in the building, do you remember that day Love?"**

Buffy's face lit up, and she nodded. So that's where Dawn was, Cleveland. It must be a nice place if Dawn lived there. Dawn was a nice person.

Buffy liked Dawn, she hadn't spent much time with her but for the times that they were together, Buffy could tell that Dawn was a good person and she cared about her a great deal.

"**We leave later tonight, right after the sun goes down, Fred's already sent someone to get your things together, not that you have much, I promise that will change though, once we get home, I'll get you all sorts of pretty presents. " **he smiled as Buffy downed the last of her eggs and hugged him.

"**You certainly liked the eggs I see, you go play now, don't get in to trouble though, I've got some things to get to before we leave, but I'll be waiting for you in front of Harmony's desk around 7, that's when we've got to be saying our good byes and leaving." **

Buffy nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find something fun to do.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_After Flight_

Buffy clung to Spike's arm as they left the airport, everything here was so new, so frightening. And there were so many people all coming and going.

Spike smiled down at the blonde girl, **"Listen Pet, why don't you grab your backpack and I'll get us a cab, just don't move alright."**

Buffy looked up at him, she didn't want to stay here all by herself it was too scary with out him by her side. Spike sighed, **"Right then, stay close and don't let go of my arm, its bloody chaos outside, raining and all that." **Spike silently thanked God that today wasn't day of sun; it would be awful to leave poor Buffy with a pile of dust.

Spike picked up his own luggage, then he and Buffy exited the airport, it was dark and raining outside like he had told her and people were franticly looking for taxis or relatives so that they could get out of the rain. Buffy pulled on the strap of her backpack tightening it on her shoulders, and held tight to Spike's arm.

Spike spotted a cab a few feet away and headed over, the rain didn't bother him that much, but he wanted to get Buffy out of the rain and the cold of night before she got sick. He'd never hear the end of it, Angel and Giles would get on his case about not taking proper care of the Slayer.

Once they got to the cab, he ushered Buffy inside, and then got in himself, they only had two bags so using the trunk was unnecessary, **"Oi, Could you take us to this address, mate?" **Spike handed the driver a sheet of paper, **"15401 Grovewood, fastest way possible too, don't fancy being out if the sun comes up."**

The driver nodded, **"You allergic or something?" **

Spike leaned back in the seat and put an arm around Buffy, who laid her head on his chest, **"We don't exactly agree with each other."**

"**I gotcha buddy, don't worry. Its not very far away." **the driver started pulling away from the Airport and Spike laid his head back against the seat, he hadn't slept much on the plane, making sure Buffy survived the flight with out incident had been his main priority.

Buffy sat quietly in her seat, and all the excited energy that she'd had before the flight had drained away, flying in an airplane wasn't as fun as she had thought it would be. There was nothing to do but sit there, and the food, if you could even call it that, wasn't very good.

But the biggest stinker of all was that hadn't come with them, she was hopping that Fred would be going to Cleveland too, but during goodbyes she'd found out that Fred was staying in L.A. That was a big disappointment and she'd cried halfway to the airport.

Buffy was going to miss Fred a whole lot, but she was happy that Spike was with her at least and they were going to see Dawn too.

* * *

_15401 Grovewood Ave_

Things were a bit chaotic at home as well as outside, for one Spike and Buffy were on their way and everyone in the house had been sleeping until about, 6, which was exactly when the two were supposed to be arriving.

Spike had called ahead and told them that they would be taking a taxi, instead of having Andrew come and pick them up.

William was the first one up, he was extremely excited that his dad would be coming home, he'd missed him a lot, and He was also excited that his mum would be coming too. He'd only gotten a chance to see her once, while they were in Los Angeles, it was because no one knew what to expect from her that he'd only gotten that one time. After she had been found, most everyone got a chance to see her at least once and then they all headed home because there was really nothing that anyone, except the medical team and the scientists, could do for her.

Dawn was the next one up, disturb by William running about the house excitedly, she woke Andrew up and together every one did what they could to make sure that things were in order.

Dawn stood in front of the kitchen sink, looking out the window for Spike and Buffy. William and Andrew were both seated in the living room in the middle of a heated game on the playstation.

"**Is that all you boys plan to do until Spike and Buffy arrive?"**

Andrew shrugged,**" Passes the time,"**

William laughed as his character took out several large zombies, **"Its more fun than standing in front of the kitchen window for hours." **

Dawn sighed, **"They'll be here any moment, did you clean your room William?"** she turned to look at him.

"**The bed is made if that's what you mean; I haven't done a sodding thing to the room in weeks."**

"**Watch you're language, William. Just cause your father's not here..."**

"**I know, I know."**

Dawn turned back to the window just as a yellow taxi pulled up in front of the house, **"They're here!"**

William and Andrew dropped they're controllers and ran outside with Dawn to greet Spike and Buffy.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next few days, Spike began settling back into his usual routine of sleeping, watching Passions, patrolling and spending a few hours with his son. Things were going to be different because Buffy was living with them, mainly because she still didn't know that Spike was a vampire, she didn't even know what a vampire was exactly and Spike wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon, he wanted to wait until she could talk., that way it would be easier to figure out how she felt about it.

Getting out of the house alone, to Patrol would be difficult unless Buffy was in bed by 6, but how could he make her go to bed so early when William didn't even go to bed until 9. Sneaking out would be a good idea, except after an hour Buffy would start to get fussy from lack of Spike.

He didn't want to go out patrolling any later than 7, but it was still too early to send Buffy to bed, plus she would probably wouldn't even go to sleep until she knew that he was nearby, or in the room.

Spike loved that she was so fond of him, so much more than his Buffy, but sometimes it was annoying and reminded him a bit of Drusilla, when she was going through her crazy periods, though Buffy wasn't half as annoying as Dru was.

No one had patrolled, while Spike was in L.A. with the new Buffy, and Spike was eager to get back into the cemeteries to kick some demon ass, but they had yet to devise a plan to keep Buffy occupied. Patrolling was an important matter that needed to be solved immediately; otherwise the people of Cleveland would probably end up leaving their homes like the ex-residents of Sunnydale.

Spike sat impatiently in a large black recliner, in the corner of the living room, Dawn and Andrew sat on a loveseat in front of the television. The room was silent; they needed to figure out how things were going to go now that Buffy was in the house.

Spike growled angrily,** "This is just bloody wonderful!" **

Dawn and Andrew nodded in agreement, not wanting to get the vampire angrier with their comments.

"**I should have made some sort of bloody plan before bringing the Slayer back 'ere!"**

"**Its not your fault, we all forgot to think about the changes that would have to be made, because of our new situation, this thing with Buffy, its just a set back. Why don't we just try out the sneaking out plan, she may not make that much of a fuss."** Dawn said

Spike shook his head, **"How are you going to keep 'er occupied 'til bedtime? And I don't think you'd fancy Buffy when she gets bored and goes looking for me, girl would panic and start running all about the bleeding town lookin' for me and get herself lost or hurt."**

Andrew smiled, **"I know, I could teach her how to play some of the games on the playstation, those games could keep a person busy for hours at a time."**

"**That might work, cept how is the girl supposed to understand the game if she can't even read, she doesn't know anything about that sort of thing, fighting, killing, monsters and what-not. She doesn't understand any of that yet."** Spike frowned

Just then William entered the room, the group watched as the boy walked over to the bookshelf and took out a few children's books, just as he was leaving Spike called out to him, **"William what are you doing with those books, bit easy for you aren't they?**

The books, were left over from when William had been younger, bedtime stories and such, but he was too old for most of them now, hence Spike's curiosity.

William turned around, **"There not for me, dad. I was doing a bit of thinking in school today, my health teacher 'as given us a project to do, bit of community service and reading to the elderly and things like that, but I didn't want to do any of those things so I told her that my Mum got sick and now she can't do anything like she used to, doesn't even know how to talk or read anymore, So she agreed to allow that to be my project" **he paused for a second, **"I'm going to teach Buffy to read and speak a bit, I know I can do it Dad. And my teacher says that it's a fantastic idea helping my mum to speak and read again." **

Spike swelled up with pride, and wondered how in the hell his son could be so thoughtful, kind and caring when he himself was an ex-evil vampire. _The boy definitely got it from his mum._

Dawn smiled at the boy, **"I think that's a great idea, William."**

The boy beamed, **"Thanks, though at first I wasn't that you all would fancy the idea, thought it was a bit nutter myself at first, seven year old boy teaching 'is mum to read." **

Spike stood up and smiled down at his son, **"It's a bloody fantastic idea, Will, and it might help be just the thing to keep her busy when I go out patrolling. I know she wants to learn, see it in 'er eyes when she watches us all chatting, when are you going to start teaching her?"**

"**I was going to start tonight, she's upstairs waiting for me, told her I was going to read to her and help her learn a few words, that's why I came down to get these from the bookshelf, thought I ought to start with the easy stuff first." **

Spike shook his head, **"Don't know how you got so bloody smart, with me around, wouldn't have known the first place to start. Figured she might pick it up if we spoke around her enough, might start trying words out in 'er head and eventually say 'em out loud, probably would have Bollocksed the whole thing up too." **

Dawn stood up, **"It was a good idea William, and it'll also give you a chance to spend some time with her, you two seem to get along, but you haven't spent more than an hour with each other." **

"**Maybe I could help you teach her, when your at school I can help her practice for a bit, I don't have much else to do." **Andrew offered

William nodded, **"That would be great, but she's waiting for me, so I'd best be going I've seen the way she gets when Dad's not around 'er for long, right pissy she gets." **William turned to leave.

Spike frowned, **"Oi, watch that language of yours, don't want to hear any of that 'til your right grown." **

"**Sorry!" **yelled William as he headed up the stairs to Buffy's room.

Spike shook his head,** "Don't know where the bloody hell, that boy gets 'is mouth from, none of you lot talk like that."**

Dawn and Andrew suppressed laughter as they left for the kitchen.

Spike called after them, **"I'm going out patrolling in a bit, test out this little plan, give me a call if Buffy starts actin**

' **up and I'll come right back."**

Spike grinned as he shoved his brand new cell phone inside his duster pocket; he'd never had a cell phone before unless of course you count the one that he'd 'borrowed' from Angel, back in L.A, Harmony had shown him how to use and pretty soon, Spike was making crank calls to Angel's room phone and to W & H., he got a real kick out of it too, until Angel had the contract terminated and bought a new phone.

_Don't know where that bloody ponce gets the money for all the things that 'e buys, with all the money 'e must spend on hair gel, it's a bleeding miracle that the ponce 'as enough for anything else._

* * *

**A/N**

So….how did u guys like the chapter? I added that last part in about the cell phone cause it sounded funny, If I was an ex'-evil vampire stuck working with the one vampire that I would stake myself than spend my days working beside him, I would totally steal his cell phone and call him while he was getting the only sleep that his busy schedule allowed him to get. (sorry to those of you like Angel as well as Spike, I'm not an Angel basher, even though he's not my fav' choice as Buffy's first love, he wasn't that bad, now Riley I would totally bash. Stupid Jerk! Lol!)

Anyways, like I told you guys before, I want to really move this story along so, each chapter will probably be another week, or possibly a month. I haven't planned that far ahead yet. I'm just going chapter by chapter and keeping in mind what I want to cover before the story ends.

This fic is probably gonna be about 35 chapters long, I'm guessing. Once I get Buffy reading, and speaking, it will only be a matter of time before the story ends.

I beg of you all to keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, criticism is healthy, and it helps me to improve my work in the future.

I'm sure many of you are hopping that even with Buffy's current state, she and Spike will get together, just keep reading. I plan on getting the character's thoughts and feelings down, and once Buffy starts talking, things will change a bit and I'm gonna work on her feelings towards Spike and Vice Versa.

Once again, keep reviewing and I will keep supplying you with fresh chapters.

Also a quick note to those of you who were reading my other fic, "Letting go and Falling in Love" (L & F), I promise to give you an Epilogue and possibly a Sequel as soon as "Consequences" comes to an end. (This fic will not have a sequel, sorry to disappoint). If you L & F, fans have any ideas or thoughts about the sequel please let me know, just get my email from my profile page or send me your thoughts through a review.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Buffy stole a glance at the calendar as she entered her bedroom, It had been a year and a half since she had been found by Spike and only four months since young William had first began teaching her to speak, she had been a fast learner, surprising everyone when she came down to breakfast one morning requesting a piece of toast.

Buffy sat down on her bed and sighed, her life had gotten awfully complicated since that first night on the beach, all she had understood then was the splash of the ocean waves slapping at the sand and spraying her, She'd had no memory, no idea where she was or who she was.

She'd come a long way since then, she could talk and do things that normal people could do and she knew her name as well, Buffy Summers.

The only thing that she hadn't gotten was her memory back and it was the one thing that she wanted the most. Everyone claimed to be her friends and family, but she didn't know them, couldn't remember how much she had cared about them.

But then it wasn't really her was it?

No it wasn't her at all, it was the other girl, the real Buffy Summers, the Slayer.

And yes, she'd heard about the former Slayer's adventures and she knew as much about the girl's relationship with the two vampires, Angel and Spike, as any one would tell her.

She figured out some of it by just looking at Spike, that other girl had hurt him, and a part of her hated that girl for mistreating Spike for so long.

She hated that he suffered because of the Slayer, and she hated that he thought about the Slayer when ever he looked at her. She could just feel both of their hearts breaking.

There was a knock at the door that disrupted Buffy from her thoughts; she blinked as the door slid open a crack allowing for Spike to stick his head though.

He smiled at her, **"Bit knackered Luv?"**

Buffy sighed, **"Yeah, I know its still a bit early but- "**she shrugged, **"Would you tell Mr. Giles and the others that I said goodnight?"**

Spike entered the room and shut the door, **"Something bothering you Pet?"**

Buffy shook her head, **"I just wish I could remember something, anything. I see how they act around me, Dawn wants to treat me like her older sister but she can't because I'm not her, and Mr. Giles, I see the hurt in his eyes when I say Mr. but its all I know, whatever relationship he had with her died when she did. The worst part of it is William, she was his mother, and I know he wants me to be his mom but its all so complicated and He's not my son, He is the son of a Slayer and I'm not a slayer. I'm not her and everyone wishes that I was, I just wish I could remember something that would help me, it would help everyone just a little if I could remember something." **

Spike frowned and kneeled in front of her, **"Don't ever think that Buffy, they love you just the same, they understand that your not the Slayer, they just need to adjust, Dawn, the Watcher, Andrew, William, Me, we all care about you. Besides, you weren't meant to remember your previous life, its part of the consequences of her putting on that Amulet, you weren't even meant to have Slayer abilities, but you do. That's something isn't it? You weren't left completely helpless, without memory or means of defending yourself, could've put up a hell of a fight that night luv, would've gotten my ass kicked.' **

"**I guess your right; it would just make things easier if I could remember though."**

Spike stood up and gave her a small smile, **"I'll give them your message, Luv" **he closed the door behind himself as he left the room.

Buffy let out a sigh, sometimes when Spike was around, she felt as though she couldn't breathe, he was the most wonderful guy in the world; he'd been caring for her since she arrived. That was probably why she had come to care so much for him. Spike was kind, and caring, plus he was the prettiest man that she'd ever seen.

The only thing that bothered her was how he treated her like a child sometimes, checking in on her all the time and never allowing her to leave the house alone. William had more freedom than her, sure he was kind of a super kid, with the having of his Parents abilities and all but still, he was only eight years old. She on the other had could go nowhere, even thought she had Slayer powers, maybe she didn't know how to use them that well but still a little freedom wasn't too much to ask.

_He's just looking out for me, I can't be angry at him for that. Spike cares about me a lot, I have to keep that in mind, he just doesn't want me to get hurt that's all. He loves me, he's said so. And as soon as he works up the courage he'll ask me to be his girlfriend._

Buffy laid down, thoughts of Spike and her as a couple running through her head. Buffy was content for a few moments until the scenery changed and before she realized it she was standing in the depths of hell, a man standing in front of her.

Buffy was terrified, she couldn't figure out how she had gotten here or how Spike would be able to find her, he couldn't exactly go to hell to rescue her.

"**My name is Kromus, I Guard the portals of life, you have been granted passage back to earth, your journey is not yet done there. **

Buffy took a step backwards,** "How did I get in Hell?"**

Kromus sat down on a rock, three portals sat eerily behind him, **"I won't hurt you, Slayer, I have brought you here because you have forgotten our conversation, its not your fault, when you go through the portals it wipes your memory clean, you forget everything. I did not think of that when we spoke before."**

"**You called me Slayer, that's not who I am. I'm Buffy Summers, just Buffy Summers."**

"**No, you are the Slayer, you may not have the memories but it is who you are. And you were not meant to die when you did, that's why I allowed you to keep you powers when passing through to your new life, The Powers That Be have spoken to me, you are still needed as they Slayer, the amulet was a mistake, they had no intention of you dying, it was the Scientist at Wolfram and Hart that was meant to die, she was meant to go to the terminated Hellmouth with Angelus, but he called on you for the job and forced the Powers to redo their entire plan. The Scientist is no longer needed in the underworld." **He paused to let the information sink in, **"They have not yet replanted your future though, there is still one more factor that must be sorted out, the boys future is also at stake, the Powers have decided that you may stay as you are but you must take on the Slayer responsibilities of your former self. They don't care as long as you continue fighting until your time is up. However if you decide that it is too much for you, then have the option of returning to the person that you once were."**

Buffy frowned, **"This is a lot to think about, The Powers That Be want me to fight evil for them, I thought that there was tons of Slayers around the world fighting evil?"**

Kromus nodded, **"That is correct, but the balance is being thrown off because there are so many Slayers in the world, the scale is being tipped towards the side of good that they can not allow, they also can not allow for many of the Slayers to be killed, the balance could tip in the opposite direction soon because the girls have not been fully trained for their sacred duty. Great evils will becoming that will wipe them out and then there will be chaos. The Powers do not want this, so in order for the balance to be kept, the boy must have both the Slayer and the Vampire by his side till their ends, he will become the ultimate power and keep the balance between good and evil. Until then, he needs the Slayer and the Vampire to help him, train him and teach him. You can choose to bring back your former self, or you can become the Slayer the she was. I am afraid that is all the time that I have for you, I have a job that must be done. If you decide to bring back the other Slayer, u must make the wish with this amulet, it does not grant any other wishes. Now go!" **Kromus stood up and stomped his foot on the ground causing the entire place to shake.

Seconds later, Buffy shot up in bed, the realization that it was a dream finally came to her and she glanced down, hanging from her neck was a small ruby amulet, on a gold chain. Buffy touched the amulet, _if this is real then that couldn't have been just any old dream. I have to tell Spike and Mr. Giles, they would want to know. I won't include that part about the amulet or bringing back the Slayer, I won't let Spike be hurt by her again._

* * *

**Authors note**

**Sorry that It took my so long to write that chapter, my muse went on vacation with out telling me and I was left unable to write anything for a while, but now she's back and hopefully I can get the rest of this story finished. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, or what your thoughts are on what is going on or what you think is going to happen.**

**Once again I apologize for not getting off my lazy ass sooner to write this for you guys. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **


	23. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Dear readers,

I would like to start off by apologizing to those of you who have been patiently awaiting the next chapter of my story Consequences. To those people I would like to say that hopefully if I can get my act together, you will have the next chapter by the end of the week. I have been a bit busy lately because I just moved and it took a while for us to get our computer up and then there was all this work to be done with the new house, and then school work as well and then to top it all off…I'm a bit of a slacker (Yeah I know…unbelievable. Lol).

Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about you and that along with preparing to type the next chapter I have also got 4 upcoming fics that I've been giving some thought to as well. At least two of them I have given great thought and they will probably be coming as soon as I write the last few chapters of my current fic.

I'd also like to say that for those of you who were looking forward to a sequel to my first fic…I'm not seeing that happen anytime soon. I know I would like to make one, but I just don't want to rush it and then end up with a real piece of crap. So I guess there are really 5 ideas on my list.

I won't be giving you guys any previews to my upcoming fics until the second to last chapter of Consequences, mainly cuz I need to figure out which one I'm gonna do first, but also cuz I don't wanna get your hopes up and then smash them to bits when I decided that I wasn't really liking the idea much.

As I close this note I once again ask you all, to please be patient with me because I have not forgotten you.

Sincerely, Amber Gonzalez


End file.
